Battle Ground Demon Realm
The Demon Realm also called Demon World, is located at the very tip of the universe. It is described as a physical plane opposite of the known universe. The Demon Realm is home to most of the Demon race, who are led by a Makaioshin, the evil equivalent of a Kaioshin. You may battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Bastion Allara *TurnisCategory:Other World Battleground Bastion Allara * Health: 1,260,000/ 1,260,000 (1/ 1,575,000) * Strength: 594 (1291) (861 after form) * Speed: 594 (1291) (861 after form) * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Silent time: 5/10 * Stamina: 7 /2500 * Equipment: 1x kaiser spiker (sword buster ignores DR and barriers), time patrol uniform (25% health, speed and strength), combat goggles (+20% strength), mecha bracer arm (+20% speed), all purpose combat gloves (+30% physical and ki damage) * Z Soul: "I'll show you the results of my training!" Activates at 40% or less HP. +30% Increased Physical and Ki Damage for the remainder of the battle and gain 1 Blast Gauge. * Effects: repair (78,750 every 3 turns), synthetics, +25% health, +95% strength, +95% speed, +60% ki and physical damage (170% for potentia inversion), 50% physical DR, +100% stamina cost, turn time remaining 5 turns from start * Blast 1: equilibrium * Blast 1: meta-human tenacity * Blast 2: endless divergence * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Signature form: true divergent path * Signature Attack: N/A * Ultimate: Potentia inversion Turnis * Health: 23,434.5/1,470,000 * Strength: 582 1,129.08 w/ Kaio-Ken * Speed: 476 733.04 w/ Kaio-Ken * Stamina: 1,681/2,500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Armored Spike Uniform, Ki Gauntlets, Darksign, Prismatic Core * Effects: +94% Strength, +54% Speed, -50% Stamina Cost, +25% Basic Strike Damage, +25% Super Strike Damage, +110% (160% to all if Gravity Hammer connects) Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +25% Damage Resistance, +50% Physical Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 1: Kaio-Ken x50 * Blast 2: Earth Shaker * Blast 2: Gravity Hammer * Signature: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Destroyer Ball * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Destroyer Fight!!! * Combat rules: Both players start in racial and or signature forms, players have full blast gauge, no healing items may be used though healing effects such as regen and attack effects still apply. * Turn order: Bastion, Turnis * "This world is an empty shell, no inhabitants nothing to get in the way. You said you are so much mroe dangerous when you don't have any concerns about destroying things well with Whis's help i made this little number" Whis is sat on the boundry of the world eating parfait he points his staff and a marking appears on Bastion and Turnis's chest "With this you can deliver the killing blow. It will keep us alive but we will feel it as if we had died. So what do you say? Both of us full power no hold barred and no concerns till one of us is left standing? A chance to really cut loose" With a smirk Bastion Powers up enveloping himself in a sphere of emerald energy that shatters releasing him his wings are smaller more contained and appear to be sharper "I wanna see if i can withstand you at your most destructive" * Turnis starts out with a chuckle and then goes into a hysterical laugh. "You are a complete fool. I guess I'll indulge you just for today. Killing you was never an objective but coming from someone who's initially very passive it takes guts to challenge me like this. Let's do it." Turnis begins powering up his energy at first leaking out before it is condensed into his Super Saiyan God form and then his green aura and hair turns black as he tosses his scouter away and grows his ki wings and small horns on the top of his forehead. "Well now... let us begin." * Bastion smiles as he draws out 2 heavy tonfas with a spike like protusion at the end "swords just dont cut it so im gonna use something a little better" the tonfas glow as Ki flows into them and gathers in the tip of it as he gets into a ready stance "Ok lets go, this form may be more fragile but whats the fun without the risk" Bastion rushes with great speed slamming into Turnis's chest and slamming him into the ground his wings slice along with his follow up strikes before a final blow cracks the ground forming a chasm with Turnis in its centre firing a large gravitational bullet from his wings (9 dual tonfa strikes (5 hit) and endless divergence (Miss), 125,872.5 damage) * Turnis chuckles catching the bullet and crushing it. "Very spirited! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" he asks before shooting up and tackling Bastion upwards before unleashing a powerful punch towards his gut and then charging energy into his left fist. "I'll end this fight in an instant! Everything, BEGONE!" he shouts as he charges forward and slams his fist into the air in front of Bastion (8 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 4 hit, Planetcracker Punhc miss, Gravity Hammer miss 97,902). The entire void begins shaking so badly even Whis looks a little worried. * The force of the planet cracker punch is caught by Bastion who appears to be exerting all his strength to hold that impact in place "From my perspecitve..." he lets out a loud yell as he strikes the held impact causing it to disperse "its been 8 years to me since we last fought, there are things stronger than the both of us out there and if im too scared to step forward and face them then what is the point of the strength i had. You don't pull your punches so i knew if i was able to fight you at your fullest win or lose i would be ready to become strong enough to face whatever is out there" Bastion seems to phase with his movement spinning using his momentum to land in a sold kick to the ribs as well as the tonfa to the face followed by a swift volley of left and rights a wing detaches for eavh hit till 5 are around Turnis "this is the first time i have ever used this power, lets see just what it can do" he raises his hand to the air 3 wings attach to his wrists forming a prism like bracelet effect Bastion holds his hand out "Let you strength become my strength let us see how your own power works in my hands" he fires a spiraling beam of energy spheres as Turnis tries to move the wing hold him in place as the beam hits him it pulls a huge unstable sphere of power from Turnis he feels significantly weaker for a few seconds "unrelenting, just what i expected" the wings release him and Bastion lunges forward "potentia INVERSION" the "bracelet closes on the sphere drawing in its power then firing it as an intense beam mimicing the impact and force of the planet cracker punch (9 dual tonfa strikes 6 hit, potentia inversion, miss and stunned, 151,047 damage) * Turnis is caught up in the blast but his ki can still be felt. As the smoke fades away he can be seen with a burnt palm as he laughs. "Good, good. Not that it did a lot but it definitely worked in your favor. Hmm?" he notices Bastion's sudden fatigue and charges forward kicking him in the gut and launching him. He races behind him and uppercuts his spine before catching him by the hair on his head and leg bringing him down onto his knee. He then moves and grabs Bastion's arm spinning him before tossing him into the air and chasing after him (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 2 hit 46,620). * Bastions struggles to dodge his wings intercepting most of the hits he has a defiant smirk on his face * Turnis laughs as the fatigue continues and he charges energies into his fist rushing forward once more kicking Bastion in the chin and catching his leg and charges straight down before tossing him and then racing behind him again for a quick jab against the back and launches him upwards and kicks him to one side sending him flying. "This for the humiliation you gave me during our first fight, prepare to die!" he shouts charging forward and punches the air spo hard the entire area begins shaking spilling Whis' parfait (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 4 hit 97,902, 1 Earth Shaker miss). * Bastion bites his tongue forcing his body into action just managing to narrowly avoid the second bout of hits he starts laughing "just as i expected not giving me an inch" spits out some blood before he lunges forward againsts Turnis momentum slamming him into the ground "WELL THIS IS FOR ALL THE CRAP YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH" he slams him into the ground dislodging the plate beneath them "Here how does it feel to be on the recieving end" he smashes Turnis into it causing the siesmic energy to burst out like turnis did to him (10 tonfa strikes, 7 hit, 176,221.5 damage) * Turnis chuckles at the pain before tossing Bastion to one side and punches him squarely in the gut. "You think I'm that lazy? I know how to spot an opening. Your form is waning just as mine is but I know exactly what to do when that time comes, do you?!" he shouts as he repeatedly punches into the small imprint he left on Bastion's stomach until he finally throws a heavy handed punch to send him flying (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 3 hit 73426). * Bastion halts himself in mid air "Oh i have a plan i'm doubtful it will be quite as good as whatever you have up your sleeve but it doesnt matter there is no point in holding back at this point" Bastion strikes with his tonfa using the short distance to add kicks to maintain a distance not letting Turnis get into CQC without being hit again wings form around him "no need for an introduction this time" he once again drains Turnis stealing a large portion of his power but this time he puts a small chunk of it into his body (synthetics activated) before firing it as a large beam (8 dual tonfa strikes, 4 hit, potentia inversion, miss, No Stun, 100,698 damage). * Turnis launches after Bastion giving him little time to recover after exiting his transformation. He knees him in the gut before blasting him back with a powerful left hook and chases after him ending the combination in a Gravity Hammer. In the end he powers down out of all of his forms. "You and Shin have a tendency to be able to hold onto your power and consistently use it, but so can I." he states charging up once again into his God Form and from there into his Super Saiyan Destroyer. "Now then... let us begin." (5 Ki Gauntlet Strikes all miss, Gravity Hammer hit damage reduced to 0, God Form powered down, Sig. Form Powered Down, God Form power up, Signature Transformation power up) * The energy stored in his chest burts out countering his Gravity hammer he smirks "Yeah as i expected you managed to jump right back in, that can be a very annoying" His laughter seems to actually turned joyed "i suppose i should expect that from you" his gaze turns serious and his smirk sharp "All the more reason i want to beat that smug planning face of yours into the ground its exhilarating" Bastion takes a deep breath once again entering his true divergent path form "i may not be able to do it with the same fervent annoyance but at least i can keep up" he proceeds to continue pummeling Turnis this time pinballing between the now suspended debris in a hit and run style (9 tonfa strikes, 2 hit, 50,349 damage) * Turnis catches Bastion after his first two attacks. "Don't worry, I'll show you just how powerful I can truly become in mere moments, I will destroy you with every fiber of my being if it kills me!" he shouts sinsterly before throwing a heavy punch into his stomach powered up by a Kaio-Ken x 50. "I don't care so long as I manipulate my forms, I can freely blast through how I want and use these transformations into manipulating my power to give exactly what I need." (8 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, Powered Down to SS3, Kaio-Ken x 50 3 hit 120,614) * Bastion is caught off guard by the sudden burst kaio-ken provides but managed to regain his composure using his tonfas to block the attack with a little distance so he can dampen the impact "hmm probably something i should learn at some time" Bastion takes another deep breath keeping a cool head once again he pinballs between the ruble hitting turnis speeding up with each one until the final attack all of the afterimages collide together in a single attack bastion drops to the ground and points his tonfa back as he prepares for the saiyan to retaliate (10 tonfa strikes, 4 hit, 100,698 damage) * Turnis notices his wounds and chuckles. "Looks like I need to break in my body a little. Or break yours at least." he mentions as he powers down out of his Super Saiyan 3 and powers back into Super Saiyan God charging forward and releasing a similar power of strikes to his original barrage of strikes and kicks Bastion in the jaw to finish (8 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, power down and up 4 hit 97,902). "Seems you're getting smarter and stronger but if you want to win you'll have to do better than that." * Bastion is knocked back managing to flick himself back up he wipes his jaw brushing away the blood "I wouldn't have challenged you if i didnt at least have a semblence of improvement, as for me i'm keeping my cool if i rush in and leave myself open... new abilities not withstanding you will punish me for it" Bastion lunges forward easily closing the gap feinting with 1 tonfa and sweeping his leg with the other, he shoves his tonfa into Turnis's spine before striking down with the other. He finishes with a flurry of blows focusing on his arms to limit his chance to counter before grabbing him by the leg and snap throwing him down. (10 tonfa strikes, 4 hit, 100,698 damage) * Turnis shakes off some of his damage. "Seems I'm simply too slow regardless of this powerful form. I simply need to become faster." he says to himself before he launches off and attacks Baston this time focusing his strikes towards his joints and center of his chest. "I don't have much time left in this form but you know how that song and dance goes by now." he states as he floats back (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 6 hit 146,853). * There is a distinct crack when that final strike hits Bastion grimaces a little "well there goes one of my ribs, just perfect" Bastion jostles his chest preventing the cracked rib from piercing anything, he attacks Turnis in a manner similar to a gungir attack using his tonfas as the drill bit before setting up his attack "I will get this to work at least once" once more he absorbs a large chunk of Turnis's power and fires it at him once again using a chunk of the power for protection (8 tonfa strikes all miss, synthetics and potentia inverse hit, 213,015 damage) * Turnis is blasted back from the hit and breathes heavily. He lunges forward and lashes out with his attacks before using Gravity Hammer and repeating the same process to keep his power up (5 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 1 hit, Gravity Hammer hit reduced to 0, God Form powered down, Sig. Form Powered Down, God Form power up, Signature Transformation power up 24,475). * Bastion manages to blow back the gravity hammer but takes a clean punch to the face "hmm right now i need to buy myself some time" he then uses the opening to launch forward with a bolo punch using his tonfa followed by a grapple in which he manages to get behind turnis and starting beating down on his shoulders pushing him away and clicking creating a thin metalic field over the horizon suspending Bastion and Turnis form as Bastions crumbles away (9 dual tonfa strikes, 4 hit, 100,698 damage and equilibrium, Zenkai active, Z-Soul Active) * Turnis watches his form fizzle a little from the magnetic field. "This won't stop me from destroying you with everything I have, I won't surrender here the fight's only getting started!" he shouts charging forward and striking at Bastion with his Ki gauntlets (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 6 hit 169,689 repair activated). * Bastion stumbles back gritting his teeth "Good don't you dare hold back, Expect no quarter give no quarter" bastion lets out a loud defiant shout powering up once more although it seems to take a second or 2 more this time "till the killing blow is struck neither one of us will back down, the android or the destroyer i wonder who will stand in the end" he rush straight into Turnis letting off a brutal onslaught this time his attacks lack the precision they normal have he is using his full force for once he is fighting with killing intent (9 tonfa strikes, all miss) * Turnis gets back his full power and charges up before launching forward and punching Bastion across the face and rapidly punching him in the chest and then knees him upwards and throws a drop kick to knock him way and he breathes heavily keeping himself in a groove as he breathes heavily after the combo. "I see... I need to get stronger." (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 3 hit 73,426)2 * Bastion uses his moment of contempation as an opening smashing him in the stomach then headbutting him as he reels from the impact "What was it you told me? Get stronger from every battle thats how a warrior lives?" he strikes Turnis in the side followed by a kick to keep his distance he strikes on alternating sides before shoving both tonfas up into his chin "We are still standing so you better not hold out on me" (10 tonfa strikes, 6 hit,151,047 damage ) * Turnis charges up and shouts out as his energies rise up to a high power that he condenses into his left hand. "Eat this, the power I've put into this attack will lay you flat out onto the floor!" he shouts as he charges and uses kicks to keep Bastion at bay before doubling the size of the ball in his left hand and tossing it at a point blank range vaporizing everything in the vicinity of them (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 2 hit, Saiyan Destroyer Ball hit 300,321 no status Z soul activated ). * As the Dust settles a figure emerges in the blast zone Bastion walks out his body scorched his clothing mostly destroyed his eyes now silver and glinting through the battle field he cracks his neck "now thats what i'm talking about" Bastion walks forward ripping off the remaining tatters of his shirt so the mechanical part of his chest is showing and its in over drive his breathing is heavy he elbows Turnis in the chest followign up with the tonfas pinballing him between the air and the ground once more setting up his attack he drains the power from turnis and fires "LETS SEE IF I CANT FINISH THIS" (9 tonfa strikes, 3 hit, potentia inversion, Miss, Stunned, 75,523.5 damage) * Turnis lets his rage flow out as his next strikes fly into Bastions Body and he unleashes six powerful strikes and then leaves his transformations and enters them once again. "I may not be able to manually gather any power anymore but you'll see I can still fight!" he shouts rushing forward once again (6 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, Leave God and Sig Form, Enter God and Sig Form 1 hit 24475). * Bastion * Turnis then lets his rage peak he shoots forward sending an elbow into the mechanical parts and then launches after Bastion in a flurry rage throwing wild punches and kicks each one connecting would shake the area so badly the outside world could now feel it. The void around them wobbles with Whis reinforcing it. "This fight won't end until one of us goes down for good and I don't plan on losing having come so far, I will destroy you!" he shouts as his strength and ki explode (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 5 hit 122377). * Bastion gets up the battle taking its toll "I will fight you to the bitter end" Bastion charges with a straight up point black rush attacking him with full force in quick succussion as his form slowly crumbles as he goes (10 tonfa strikes, 5 hit, 125,872.5 damage) * Turnis is knocked back and he smiles. "I won't go down without a fight either. I'l fight you until the bitter end just as well, come! II'L SHOW YOU THE APOCALYPSE!" he shouts as he charges forward. He swings his fists wildly landing strikes in his mid section and connecting elbows with elbows. He eventually puts all of his energy into one punch and launches it into the right side of Bastion his fist going through the circuitry and out the back (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 6 hit 300,056). * Bastion is knocked to the ground this time his body seems to be wanting to give out his eyes are back to yellow he is no longer discarding his pain "If i fail and feel what it would be like to die i will feel it fully" he slowly staggers up taking a deep breath and once again entering his form the wings are twisted and crumbling the form is twitchy and unstable this is the last move he will make he delivers heavy strikes lacking any grace as he no longer has the strength for it his final attack is a long drawn back tonfa strike channeling everything he has left in him "perhaps today, i am canceling the apocalypse" he drives the tonfa clean into Turnis's chest letting all that power out (9 Tonfa attacks, 1 hit, 25,174.5 damage). * Turnis feels the pain of his life slowly slipping away. "No.... never again...." he states to himselfas he stands defiantly against his body's wishes. He charges once again as Whis noticeably moves. Turnis leans everything he has into one last punch against Bastion's sternum, if he weren't so fatigued he would have punched a hole straight through him (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes all miss). * Bastion can only bring himself to deliver one more blow as him and Turnis are in base to base he puts everything into it (5 tonfa hits, all miss) * Turnis stumbles barely doging the blows before he slumpily lowers out of his God Form and into Super Saiyan 3 before letting out a mighty battle Cry and using Kaio-Ken x 50 one last time and shooting forward to strike at Bastion (8 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, drop out of God into SS3 and Kaio-Ken x 50 2 hit 111,757 reduced to 101,460) * Turnis wins. * XP Bastion 748,433 Turnis 866,250 RP area To those who remain, the aftermath of brutal battle Bastion lies still for a few moments before the symbol on his chest shatters and he jolts back to life with a sudden sharp intake of breath jolting up and then promptly flopping back down as his body decides to let him feel it "So thats what death feels like, that was not what i expected. I expected it to hurt but no i didnt feel anything as i slipped away..... man that was weird." Turnis powers down and lets out a breath his wounds taking effect on his body. "You have guts Tin Man I'll give you that. I guess you took my advice literally at least." he states taking out a senzu bean he got off of Korin and tosses it to the android with it falling next to his head. "Use that, I'll let this cool off before I get one myself, besides I benefit from all fights anyhow." he then walks over to Bastion and looks over his wounds. "So, did you plan on giving your wife a heart attack or was this truly you nutting up to the fact there's worse people out there than the both of us?" he asks, generally curious. Bastion eats the bean and sits up "Yeah if you didn't kill me i'm sure Ubu will later. As for why i did this well i dont have your predisposition or wider array of combat experience and i knew against an enemy who is stronger than me if i was scared of killing or dying that would cost me and it could also cost others as i doubt someone say like Maestro would offer me the same courtesy. As i said i chose you to fight because i know you are the type who wouldn't hold back through a combination of experience combat tactics and pride you would push me to that edge." Bastion stands up cracking his shoulder back into place "I don't think i will ever truelly be comfortable having to fight for my life but I will fight tooth and nail to make sure i can stand at the end of it" "You couldn't even stand after I leaned into you. It takes a long time to get use to murder but once you're contempt with it you stop caring about the 'why' and focus more on the 'how' of things." he states with a cold stare. The wind blows for a short moment in the silence before Turnis takes out his own senzu bean and chews on it. "If not for Whis' protective barrier I'm pretty sure we would've put the Other World in grave danger." he says as the barrier disappates around them. "Indeed, you two were very destructive, more the Saiyan than the Android but given his docile nature and form either one of your could have deatroyed a planet with one of your attacks if not taken care of, Oh-hoho." Whis chimes in from his sitting position. "Well like all of my battles i never go in assuming i will win, that attitude would leave me open." Bastion turns ott Whis "well considering most of his power moves involve the word destroyer it was probably a forgone conclusion he would be more destructive than i am" Bastion clips his tonfas together returning them to his capsule "Well win or lose i believe i did what i set out to do fight at my full and prove to myself i could so for giving me this opportunity i thank you Turnis" He again tuurns back to Whis "so think you have enough power to make this sort of place a permenant feature, of course i will offer the compensation agreed upon" Whis simply nods taping his staff againsts the barrier allowing the planet to slowly piece itself together "I guess you have another bone to pick somewhere along the lines?" he asks looking at Bastion and then folding his arms before looking back at everything forming. "It's crazy... the kind of powers these Other World folks have and yet some walk around our world right now in anyway they want." he states watching the planet form about half way. "What do you think about that? Wasn't it simpler when it was just aliens?" "Nah i just think it will be beneficial to have a place where people can train all out without fear of disrupting other worlds and timelines i get Trunks reasoning but if we dont practice at full force that is when we will end up doing more destructive things" Bastion watches the planet revert slowly and sweatdrops slightly "Oh to go back to those days where godly ki would just be the ravings of an egotistical fighter and you would never see a Kaio-shin or shin-jin outside of their realm. I guess the dissapearance of the supreme kai of time really sent some ripples that were felt way higher up than i expected. What concerns me is look at Whis and what he is capable of and the same for Beerus yet from some of the things they said there are those above even them." Turnis nods. "I don't know who their boss is but even then how bad could they truly be? Hell if Kibito-Kai wasn't so strong in my world I'd kill him and get rid of Beerus in an instant. The two are actually closely related in Strength if one holds back." he says watching the world form. He then looks to Whis and remembers something. "Whis is an Angel right? And he's an attendant of a God? Would that be the same for all of the angels or what?" he asks. Bastion shrugs "I would guess given what Whis is capable of there is a hierarchy system, kind of like how not all shin-jin can be kaio-shin it is probably a duty reserved for those of great power and such. Though that theory flies out of the water if there are lessor gods and the like that i hadn't considered" Bastion scratches his head "i forgot how in the dark i actually am about stuff like this" Category:Other World Battle Grounds